Oh, things couldn't be worse, when your folks run the universe
by loosingletters
Summary: Allen Walker is a demigod and for some unfathomable reason Mikk, god of pleasure and desires, absolutely loves it to send him on stupidly dangerous quests. Now, if only Allen's bastard father of an Olympian would show his face upstairs so the other gods would stop fussing about "the child of the 14th!"


**I listened to the songs of the Percy Jackson Musical and I really need a poker pair AU with Tyki as a god. So. Yeah.**  
 **The title is a quote from the "Campfire Song"**

"Hello, boy."

"Mikk," Allen greets the smiling god floating above his bed and promptly pulls his blanket over his head.

He does not want to deal with this now or ever, really.

He just came back from running another stupid quest (read: errand) for the idiotic god and he's dead tired and injured and absolutely not willing to play along with Mikk's games today.

"I told you to call my Tyki. And what's with this attitude, boy? Is that how you talk to every deity you meet?"

"Only the annoying ones," Allen mutters and it's true because currently Mikk is the biggest annoyance in his life. Though if Allen had to rank him, he'd still be miles away from Allen's protector Cross who was simply the worst.

Okay, he had come out of his century-long hiding to take Allen as his champion, and he had raised him, but what kind of god decides to abandon his duties and disappear for centuries in the first place?

"Charming as ever, _Allen_."

Allen pulls his covers off himself and sits up, staring blankly at the deity in front of him.

Mikk smiles down at him, looking way too handsome for someone dressed so casually. His long hair is pulled back in a messy braid and he's wearing the white and blue striped shirt as well as the baggy pants that are usually part of his mortal disguise. Only the thick glasses are missing.

And the normal skin tone of course. Mortals and demigods don't have gray skin.

"What do you want?" Allen finally takes pity on the god.

"Can't I just visit my favorite mortal without a reason?" Mikk replies, reaching for a smoke.

His fingers are long and Allen finds himself wondering if Mikk could play the piano. The incarnation of pleasure and desire as he stands now in front of him doesn't really strike him as someone who could appreciate the instrument. Nevertheless, Allen has seen the immortals other sides, the charming lord and the insane monster, and at least one of them should be able to create a melody on the instrument, no matter how cursed.

"You could, but you never would. And no smoking in my cabin."

Mikk sighs but puts the package away regardless. Then he looks around as if he were just now noticing the interior of the room. White furniture standing on white marble in a white room.

Allen hates it with a burning passion. He misses the colorful designs of Road's cabin, for the unclaimed and the homeless.

Instead of sleeping on the ground there, he is stuck here because his bastard of a father has decided to make an appearance after five years of Allen already living in Camp Half-Blood. Allen could have done without knowing who had fathered him, especially since it is _that_ god.

"I've been meaning to ask, how do you like your new home? The Earl was disgustingly happy about the 14th Olympian showing his sign again. Though, I can't tell if it's bloodlust or actual happiness," Mikk continues, insensitive as always.

Allen wonders when he has become familiar enough with the god to be able to compare his behavior to past encounters. There are rules against gods meeting up with demigods in the way Mikk chooses to do. Why is nobody stopping him?

"It's too white. I'm going to let Timothy and Eaze loose in here. That will color this place or make a battlefield out of it. I honestly don't care."

The two nine-year-olds would be ecstatic.

Mikk nods in agreement. "The boys will have a lot of fun. And thanks again for getting Eaze here in one piece. I owe you one."

Allen shakes his head. He couldn't claim a favor for bringing another demigod to camp, that's everyone's duty. Even if the child happens to be Mikk's.

"Is that what you came here for?"

Mikk hesitates and for a moment Allen thinks he will say something else but then the god grimaces.

"What can I say? I only have this one child, I worry about him."

As much as Allen's annoyed with Mikk, this is something he likes about him. Mikk genuinely cares about his child. That's a lot more than most gods do.

"Can I go back to sleep then?" Allen asks.

The good smiles and waves him goodbye.

"Of course. Sweet dreams, boy."

Allen blinks and Mikk is gone, leaving behind a few cards again. If the god keeps visiting, Allen will have a full deck soon enough. He collects the poker cards and even makes the effort to get up and put them on his desk across the room with the others.

A look out of the window tells him it'll be time for breakfast soon.

And the day starts once again with another precious hour of sleep having been wasted entertaining Mikk.

Allen seriously misses the simple times.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I hope you liked it, tell me what you think!**


End file.
